After hydrocarbons have been removed from the ground, the fluid stream (such as crude or natural gas) is transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the stream, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable.
Ultrasonic flow meters may be used in situations such as custody transfer. In an ultrasonic flow meter, acoustic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured between one or more pairs of transducers. Each transducer pair is positioned within the meter body, or spool piece, such that an acoustic signal traveling from one transducer to the other intersects fluid flowing through the meter at an angle. Electronics within the meter measure the difference between the transit time required for an acoustic signal to travel from the downstream transducer to the upstream transducer and the transit time required for an acoustic signal to travel from the upstream transducer to the downstream transducer. The difference in the transit times is then used to calculate the average velocity and the volumetric flow rate of fluid passing through the meter.
During operation of an ultrasonic flow meter in a pipeline, deposits may form over the inner surfaces of the meter. For example, liquid ultrasonic flow meters may be used to meter crude oils that often contain waxes. Over time, wax deposits build up on the inner surfaces of the meter. The deposit buildup may cause inaccuracies in measured transit times for the acoustic signals and reduce the effective cross-sectional flow area of the meter, both of which create error in the computed volumetric flow rate through the meter.